


Pants Pooping Princess Poots

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Butts, Fart Fetish, Farting, Fetish, Fetish Clothing, Jeans, Messy, Pants, Pants Pooping, Scat, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	

The always flatulent royal females of the Mushroom Kingdom were very flatulent, and happy for it. Princess Peach Toadstool farted in tight jeans, Princess Daisy farted in tight jeans, and Princess Rosalina farted in tight jeans, all three gassy girls farting out deep pitched, brassy tuba toots out of their farty big butts endlessly and enjoying their pants pooping poots as they tried to see whose farts stunk the most. The other Smash Bros girls were watching them, with all of them letting out farts of their own in their own stinky jeans as they weren't quite as gassy as the female princess trio they were watching.

Zelda: Peeyew... lord, do they smell.

Palutena: (laughs) Well so do we!

Wii Fit Trainer: Yes, but not as much sadly...

Lucina: Not as much? I feel like I'm going to faint!

Samus: Says something when you can't handle a bunch of farts...


End file.
